


I Never Said You Couldn't Be a Princess

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “John shows up at the SGC as a woman and Cam inadvertently hits on him before realizing who he is" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Said You Couldn't Be a Princess

“Have I seen you before? No I can’t have I think I’d remember but—you just.” Cam stops, and tries to think of something to say that would help him look like less of a freak. “Can I take you out to dinner?” he blurts instead and is instantly mortified.

Even more so when he looks over to see that the woman’s ears (weirdly pointy but kind of hot) have turned red and she seems to be chocking back a laugh.

Cam kind of wants to shoot himself in the foot.

“Colonel!” 

“Sam?” Cam turns, confused and trying to remember if he’d done something to make Sam stop calling him by name, but she goes right past him to shake the hand of the incredibly beautiful woman who smiles awkwardly at him and lets Sam drag her away in the direction of the science labs.

Colonel? Great. 

Way to go Mitchell.

Then some of what Sam is saying as they walk off sinks in. “I actually did manage to have it flown into here so you won’t have to go to Area 51, and we can go directly to my lab if you’d prefer, but John—” 

John? What the fuck—why would—it can’t be—but this is the S-G-fucking-C. And Sheppard’s posted in the freaking Pegasus Galaxy, where he battles Marylin-Manson-wannabe-suck-out-your-life-force-through-the-hand vampires on a daily basis. 

Of _course_ it can. 

He kicks his foot against the wall anyway, to make sure he’s not in some bizarre dream or under alien mind control. Not that it’s a proven technique to test whether he’s under alien mind control…

“Cameron, there you are!” Daniel runs up with some ancient book in hand. 

“Here I am,” Cam agrees.

“I have a text here that can maybe give some insight into Colonel Sheppard’s…situation and I ran into some fencing related stuff you could maybe clarify—Mitchell?” Daniel stops and gives him a look.

“Yeah?”

“What did you do?”

“What? Why do you think I did something? What could I do?”

“Well, you look distinctly guilty and you keep glancing in the direction of Sam’s labs, which is where I assume she and Sheppard are right now and—” Daniel coughs, “I…heard…that he made a rather…convincing, uh, woman.”

Cameron narrows his eyes. “So?”

Daniel looks at him silently like he’ll start snickering any moment but rubs his forehead and mutters quietly instead, “You poor man.”


End file.
